The invention relates to a device for measuring pressure
A device of this type for measuring pressure is made known in DE 197 31 420 A1, for example. The device shown therein is used to measure pressure in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine and comprises a carrier configured as a hybrid plate that is located in a housing. A first housing chamber provided as a pressure chamber—in which a sensor element situated on the carrier is located—is capable of being connected with the intake manifold via a pressure connection, and it is sealed off from the surroundings and a second housing chamber by means of an adhesive. Bonding wires are situated in the second housing chamber provided as a bonding space, which said bonding wires connect the carrier with a male connector in electrical fashion.